Boggle
by Jelibean323
Summary: A quick game of Boggle between friends.


This is just a fun little one-shot I had started last year and thought it was pretty fun!

I wanted to get something cute out for my birthday.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

_Fairy Tail or it's characters do not belong to me. I just thrust them in silly situations._

**Also beta'd by me, so if you notice something let me know! Okay? okay.**

* * *

The room was quiet except for the scratching of pen against paper. Levy and Freed wrote furiously, glancing up on occasion to look at the four by four square of random letters.

O D E T

E R A F

S M E X

R E X P

"Time." Stated Levy, putting down her paper, confidently.

"Quite a round." Freed flexed his cramping fingers. He had a decent list of words, strong words. Games like this kept his skills sharp and fingers quick.

"Alright, my turn," Levy stretched, before picking up her pen and paper again. "Dreamers, dreamer, dreams, dream—"

"Cross, cross, cross, cross,"

Levy sucked her teeth, both crossing out their shared words. "Derma—"

"Oh, nice word," Freed mumbled, "How did I miss that?"

"Yes! Reamed, Edema, Remade, Armed—"

"Cross reamed, edema, and remade."

She crossed out her useless words, proud of the point she did have. They've averaged no more than three words against each other a game. They continued the rest of their list and tallied up points.

As Freed covered the board and shook with vigor, the guild doors banged open.

"We have returned," stated scarlet knight, pushing a large cart off to the side of the guild entrance.

"Surprisingly," mumbled a heavily pierced mage, as he walked up to their table.

"Welcome back, Gajeel!" said Levy brightly, leaning over to give the guild's only iron dragon slayer a side hug. Gajeel slouched into the seat next to her after giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Freed blushed at such public displays of affection. He didn't consider himself a prudent, but Gajeel showing little bits affection to Levy seemed much more intimate than any other displays the rest of the guild put on.

He placed the game back on the table and covered it with his paper, blocking the letters from view. "Yes, welcome back. I hope it was a success."

"Without fail, "said Erza, the scarlet knight, sliding into a seat next to Freed. "And thank you, Levy for letting me borrow Gajeel. It would have taken much longer to finish without his assistance."

"What am I," he glared at Erza, "a tool?"

"Hmmm."

"Never mind, don't answer that."

"What are we playing?" asked Erza, spying the game on the table.

"Boggle. Freed and I have an ongoing competition. Currently he is leading by three points."

Erza sparked at the words competition and points. "Oh, may I join!"

Freed and Levy shared a look, as the only two rune magic users in the guide and possible the most well-read members, they had developed an uncanny ability at nonverbal communication. It wasn't everyday the other members showed interest the games they played.

Levy shrugged and passed over a sheet of paper to Erza. "Would you like to play too, Gajeel?"

"Whatever."

Levy passed him a sheet and explained the rules.

"So, the person with the most words are the winner?" repeated Erza, after Levy's explanation.

"Correct," said Freed.

"And what are the current scores?"

Levy checked her notebook. "I have 3035 and Freed has 3038."

"Then I just need 3039 to win," Erza stretched her fingers and readied a sharp pencil.

Levy and Freed shared an apprehensive look. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Can we start already," said Gajeel. Freed pulled the paper off and Levy flipped the timer.

Z D N O

S I R P

P E S A

P D H T

Erza frantically looked over the board and started writing down her page. Gajeel covered his sheet with his arm and wrote. Freed and Levy shared one last look before setting to their own work. Maybe their friends' enthusiasm would make this an interesting round.

"Time," stated Levy, as she put her pen down.

"Done!" Erza slammed her, now dull, pencil on the table. "This is fun."

"Erza, why don't you start, "offered Levy, "since I read off last round."

Erza sat up straighter, "I'd love to." Her eyes burned as she picked up her sheet and cleared her throat. "Id, es, he, ha—"

"Cross, cross, cross, cross—," said Gajeel after each of her words.

Freed looked over at Erza, then at Levy, then back at Erza, then Gajeel.

Levy sighed to herself. She should have known this would happen. Her and Freed never looked for words less than five letters in length. This was going to take a while.

Erza continued, "Bet you don't have this—arse—"

"Gehe, come on Erza," he crossed his word off, "that was my second word."

They both continues crossing off words while Levy and Freed waited.

"Why, you too so silent. Ain't go no words?" teased Gajeel.

Levy blushed. "Well, actually, Freed and I never write down words that are less than five letters. Saves time and space."

Erza looked up from her sheet, distressed. "Oh, that's a better strategy. I ran out of space on my paper," She flipped both sides over all her words crossed out, "I was aiming for 3000 points this round."

"THREE THOUSAND POINTS!" said Freed. "That's impossible in one round."

"I see the folly in my ways."

Freed picked up his paper. "Then I shall go. Hardiest, Dropsied, Desponds, Tarnished..."

"Cross, cross, cross, cross…"

They continued until they crossed off all their words.

"I guess no one got any points that round, then," said Levy, sticking her pen behind her ear.

"I didn't read my list," said Gajeel, with a smirk.

"You have words left?" asked Freed. He knew his list had been thorough.

Gajeel smiled big, his canines sparkled. "You two,"" he pointed between Levy and Freed, "are showy." Levy huffed and pouted, ready to interject. "No offense," he raised his hand at her," but you and Greenie here, love to one up each. I've watched you play by yourself."

Levy's blush spread down her neck. "You watched me?"

"Someone has to watch out for ya' when you're always lookin' down at books and stuff. Anyway, noticed you only wrote big words and such. So, I figured, you and Greenie would knock each other out and I'd only have to worry about Erza, who's never played before."

"Good strategy," mumbled Erza. Gajeel shrugged.

"So, what are your words?" aske Freed, curious to what he was able to get written down after knocking all of Erza's words out but none of his and Levy's.

"Just one," Gajeel, smiled like the cat who ate the canary, "Arses."

Gajeel doubled over himself roaring. "Arses! I won the round with ARSES!"

Freed sat back in shock, a small smile creeping up his face. "Oh, that is clever."

"GEHE!" Gajeel wiped tears from his eyes. "You're a such a prude that you'd never write it and Levy—and Levy doesn't cuss!" Gajeel caught his breath. "Scarlet, remember, always add the 's'."

Erza pulled out her sword and sharpened her pencil. "New game."

* * *

HAPPY SPRING!


End file.
